


Friends in Blue

by VegabondGloria



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegabondGloria/pseuds/VegabondGloria
Summary: Gwendolyn and Cornelius have a small reunion





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the end of Fate book and before Chapter 5 of Gwendolyn's book

It had been a really long time since he had seen her. Cornelius wasn’t sure how Gwendolyn would react. Would she treat him like an old friend or just another Pooka come to deliver goods? He was nervous, but he had already offered to take the place of the little vendor that had been planning on going to the old castle. He had no chance of backing out now.

The sensation of being dipped in a pool of cool water washed over him as he stepped into the light of the portal. In the blink of an eye, he was standing on weathered stonework that wound through the old castle’s gardens. Cornelius glanced around, let out an unfortunate sigh, and wandered to the side of the path, his little furry bottom settling on a low wall crumbling due to neglect. His little sack with hot cross buns, shrimp, ruewort, lamb chop, and napples was left on the ground by him and he sniffed the air, taking in the scent of wet earth, grass, and roses.

He waited for some time. He recalled that Velvet and Ingway had lived in this castle in the past before Odin gave it to what could only be described as a “terrifying lord.” A bit sad, he supposed, but the castle was within the bounds of his territory. At least the other Pooka had been welcoming to their prince and princess when they needed to move in. Although there was still the matter of…

“Hey…” a soft voice said to him. “Aren’t you the Pooka who had to take my father’s challenge?”

Cornelius almost fell off the wall in surprise. He twisted his body, silver eyes landing on the elegantly garbed maiden approaching him from down the path, and a smile wormed on to his cream-colored muzzle. “Princess Gwendolyn!” He paused and his smile became even bigger. “That dress looks  _ dazzling _ on you!”

The silver-haired Valkyrie stopped short of him and her hands flew to her heart. “Ah...really?” Her left hand fell to touch the layer of white that made up a part of her skirts. “Um...but you…”

“Tis surprising for me, if I’ll be very honest,” Cornelius slid off the wall, paw quick to grab the sack and sling it over his shoulder. “I’ve only ever seen you in the armor that marks your warriorhood, but that dress befits you just as well!” He trotted over to her, eyes glimmering. “I am so glad that, even after all that has transpired in Erion, your heart is still well.”

Gingerly he held out the bag. “Ah, this is what your maid requested, correct? Dinner for the next week and such. I came because I-!”

His whole rabbit body jolted and the bag fell to the ground with a muffled thump.

Gwendolyn had fallen to her knees and her arms were wrapped tightly around him, almost to the point that it was suffocating. Cornelius felt the princess shuddering, although she didn’t cry or sob. Ears twitching, he hesitantly wrapped his own arms around her, although his fluffy paws had no hope of meeting at her back

“I...I’m sorry…” Gwendolyn said quietly to him. “A lot has happened and...knowing that there’s still someone like you around...I’m happy.”

She pulled away and looked at him, lips graced with a sad smile. Cornelius’s found his whiskers and little cotton tail wiggling worriedly. He needed to do  _ something _ , but what?

“W-would you like me to stay for a while?” He blurted out. “I feel it’s incredibly and oh so horribly rude to invite myself into your castle, but you don’t look well and I would like to help, even I’m not the best source of reassurance.”

He was given a gentle scratch behind his left ear. “I would like that,” Gwendolyn replied. “I’ll have Myris make some tea.”


End file.
